Doublure
by beautydoe
Summary: Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye a caché bien des choses sur sa vie dont une des plus importante. Son supérieur le colonel Roy Mustang découvre une autre facette de sa subordonnée.Roy&Riza, vous vous en doutiez.
1. L'imprevu est source de joie

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic peut être un peu plus romancé mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura aussi de l'action.**_

_**J'espère que ceci vous incitera à suivre la suite.**_

_**Dédicace spéciale à Aryanne Slamitrov, Je ne voulais pas l'éditer si tôt mais voilà pour toi, une fic que tu vas certainement préférer à l'autre -**_

_**Et pour toute celle et ceux qui ont eu envi de me couper en rondelle pour la mort de Riza dans l'autre fic.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

-----

Chapitre 1 : L'imprévu est source de joie

-----

Toute l'équipe était au bureau. Pour un fois, il n'y avait pas trop d'agitation dans la ville c'était l'occasion de s'occuper de la paperasse.

Ils travaillaient tous studieusement sauf le colonel qui, le menton appuyé dans une main, n'avait toujours pas bougé son stylo sur la feuille qu'il était sensé compulser. Le lieutenant Hawkeye fulminait.

_Je rêve, il me prend pour une imbécile. Je vois bien qu'il est en train de dormir. M'en vais lui donner une leçon, moi._

Elle se leva, se posta derrière le colonel et dégaina son arme. Les autres la regardèrent comme des ahuris et commencèrent leurs prières pour le Colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste de Flamme.

Elle approcha le pistolet de l'oreille de son supérieur, elle tira et relâcha brusquement la culasse, une balle jaillit et rebondit sur le sol avec un tintement menaçant.

Le colonel se redressa instantanément, la frayeur se lisait dans son regard. Il y eu quelque second de flottement puis le lieutenant se pencha sur lui.

- Colonel, vous avez intérêt à régler ses papiers rapidement parce que si je doit rester trop longtemps ce soir par votre faute je ne répondrait plus de rien, dit elle sur un ton suave.

Elle ramassa sa balle, la fit sauter dans sa main puis repartit s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle sortit son chargeur replaça la balle dedans et le réenclencha d'un geste sec et lança un regard noir à Mustang.

Ce dernier devint livide puis balbutia quelques mots, toussota, reprit une contenance et s'exclama :

- Lieutenant, vous savez qu'il est interdit par le règlement de porter une arme avec une balle engagée.

Elle leva un sourcil face à cette réplique ridicule.

- Colonel, je me fiche pas mal du règlement. Une balle de plus peu sauver une vie. Mais en l'occurrence, elle risque de vous coûter la votre !!

Roy pâlit de plus belle, baissa la tête sur ces rapports et commença à travailler avec application.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans un calme relatif.

Juste avant le déjeuné, Riza reçu un appel. Son visage s'illumina.

- Comme je suis contente de t'entendre, tu vas bien ?

- …

- Oui bien sûre, s'exclama t-elle en riant.

- …

- Quand ?

- …

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

- …

- D'accord.

- …

- Moi aussi je t'aime, à demain.

Elle raccrocha sous les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues. Elle affichait un sourire radieux.

- On va déjeuner ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Pour une fois, c'était le lieutenant qui menait la troupe avec un visage lumineux. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner tous ceux qui les croisaient. En temps normal, elle marchait toujours un pas en arrière de son colonel, là, c'est lui qui la suivait et la regardait d'un air interdit.

Des milliers de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais les plus importantes : qui lui avait téléphoné, qui la rendait de si bonne humeur, qui devait elle retrouver demain, et surtout, qui aimait elle ?

Pendant qu'elle se pavanait comme une princesse libérée, lui, bouillait de rage. Quelqu'un était en train de lui voler son lieutenant.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait en aimer un autre.

Elle eu une participation active au déjeuner, ce qui n'était pas non plus dans son habitude et plut beaucoup à ses collègues.

L'après midi se déroula de la même manière. Les garçons travaillaient paisiblement stimulés par l'enthousiasme de leur lieutenant. Seul le colonel affichait un air résolument sombre mais cela ne ruina pas la joie qui régnait.

Le lendemain, tous retrouvèrent comme d'habitude devant la machine à café avant de se diriger vers les bureaux. Le colonel Mustang fanfaronnait sur sa dernière conquête en jetant des regards moqueur à un Havoc fou de rage. Falman, Breda et Fuery balançaient leur tête de gauche à droite pour signifier leur lassitude devant ce petit jeu ridicule.

Roy, fière de son petit effet, riait bêtement quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ils se figèrent tous instantanément quand ils la découvrirent.

Debout devant la fenêtre, une femme attendait. Elle portait une robe en mousseline noire à fines bretelles qui soulignait sa taille et s'évasait sur les hanches jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dévoilant des longues jambes fuselées. Au pied, elle portait des mules à talons hauts assortis à la robe.

Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient souplement sur ses épaules.

Elle se tourna vers eux. La stupéfaction s'accentua.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye ?? Souffla Fuery

Devant leurs airs de parfait idiot, elle se mit à rire, se qui fit tressauter sa poitrine retenue dans le décolleté balconnet de sa robe. Un filet de bave commençait à couler de leurs bouches à cette vision.

- Reprenez vous s'il vous plait messieurs, nous avons du travail.

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers son bureau d'une démarche chaloupée qui faisait virevolter les pans de sa robe et dévoilait par transparence, les formes de son corps. Ils avaient toujours les yeux exorbités.

- Alors !!!! Dit elle sur un ton brusque qui secoua tout le monde.

Les quatre subordonnés s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle la harcelaient de question sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à se vêtir de la sorte. Non qu'il n'était contant, au contraire, mais après tant d'année à travailler ensemble pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle rigolait de plus belle et répondait gentiment à diverse question sans intérêt. Elle s'assit sur le coin du bureau en croisant les jambes.

Roy qui était resté un peu à l'écart se délectait de cette vision.

_Bon dieu, mais c'est qu'elle minaude !_

Quelque chose l'intriguait. Cette bien elle, son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Mais son comportement ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et son parfum, elle sentait la rose. Elle avait toujours eu un parfum de fruit de la passion.

_Comme le fruit défendu…_ Pensa t-il en souriant.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les soldats regardèrent la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. La stupéfaction se peignit sur leur visage.

-----

_**Voilà pour l'apéro, j'espère que ça vous a mis en appétit.**_

_**Laissez moi des reviews**_

_**Merci.**_


	2. Des secrets bien gardés

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

-----

_Chapitre 2 : Des secrets bien gardés_

-----

Riza, en voyant l'expression de ces collègues, se figea.

- Quoi, j'ai un truc qui ne va pas ?

Elle regarda son uniforme de haut en bas. Rien.

Quand elle releva les yeux, ils s'écartèrent afin de lui laisser voir se qui les avaient déconcerté. Elle découvrit la jeune femme assise sur son bureau.

- Salut Riza.

Un sourire resplendissant s'épanoui sur son visage.

- Tara !!!

Elle se jeta dans ces bras.

- Mais tu m'avais dit ce soir.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- Eh ben, c'est réussi et pas seulement pour moi.

Elle jeta un regard en coin aux jeunes hommes hébétés et leva un sourcil.

- Ben dit donc, qu'as-tu donc fait pour qu'ils ne disent plus un mot ?

Tara haussa les épaules avec un sourire mutin. Riza la détailla.

- Ah, je vois. Avec une tenue pareille, ils ne peuvent plus penser.

Elles rirent de bon cœur puis soudain, Riza se pétrifia.

- Oh non, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Tara la regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Tu t'es fait passer pour moi, Tara….

- Oui, c'était très drôle.

Roy avait observé la scène, éberlué. Non, il ne rêvait pas, la femme de ses rêves s'était dédoublée. Son fantasme ultime. Une à ces cotés pour se protéger mutuellement, être toujours ensemble et une ultra sexy pour des moments plus… intimes.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et s'avança vers elles.

- Je crois que des présentations et une explication s'imposent.

- Oh oui, pardon, je manque à mes devoirs. Je vous présente Tara, ma sœur jumelle.

Le temps c'était arrêté dans le bureau sur cette nouvelle fracassante.

Riza repris la parole et présenta ces collègues.

- Votre réputation vous précède à West city.

Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Riza et regarda intensément Havoc et Mustang.

- Tu as bien de la chance, mon équipe n'est pas aussi plaisante.

- Votre équipe ? Nota Roy.

- Je suis lieutenant sous les ordres du Colonel Iharu, mais lui, on peut le comparer plus à un crapaud qu'à un étalon.

Elle avait dit ça en dardant un regard ravageur sur l'alchimiste.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je suis en vacance alors je vais pas rester dans une caserne. Dites moi Colonel, autorisez vous votre lieutenant de s'absenter cette après midi ?

- Pas de problème.

- Parfait. Merci. Donnes moi les clés de chez toi, Riza, je vais poser mes bagages et on se retrouve pour déjeuner. Et je vous invite tous à dîner ce soir. A toute à l'heure !!

Elle prit les clés que lui tendait Riza et tourna les talons. Elle sortit de la pièce avec nonchalance et un petit signe de la main.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Riza. Des milliers de questions se bousculait dans leurs cerveaux. C'est le Colonel qui brisa le silence pesant qui planait.

- Je pense que des explications s'imposent. Venez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait, Lieutenant.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et lui emboîta le pas.

Elle referma le battant derrière elle pendant que Roy prenait place dans son fauteuil.

- Une sœur jumelle. Voilà qui est vraiment inattendu ! Pourquoi avoir caché une chose pareille ?

- Nous avions nos raisons qui ne regarde que nous, Colonel.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en espérant qu'elle en dise plus, mais rien, Riza lui rendait son regard sans sourciller, et n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Après un long moment de silence, Roy se résigna.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail et si vous n'êtes pas là cet après midi, il est temps de vous y plongez. Vous pouvez sortir.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Roy garda le regard dans le vide pendant quelques minutes. Il avait mal. Mal à l'intérieur. Il venait de comprendre qu'en réalité il ne savait strictement rien de cette femme. Sa famille, ses amis, son enfance, ses loisirs, ses désirs, elle ne lui disait rien. La seule chose qu'il avait en commun c'était leur travail. Il venait de se rendre compte que malgré le fait qu'elle se dévouait à sa cause, elle n'a jamais eu assez confiance en lui pour lui parler de ses secrets.

Cette vérité le frappa de plein fouet et acheva de ruiner sa bonne humeur.

Riza s'assit à son bureau. Elle avait vu une lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux de son supérieur quand il avait comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Il avait été blessé. Qu'importe, de toute façon il ne voit en elle qu'une subordonnée dévouée et rien d'autre alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire de connaître sa vie privée.

Midi. La jeune femme rangea son bureau pour partir. Elle empila des dossiers qui devaient être vu par le colonel et se dirigea vers son bureau. Au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poigné, la battant s'ouvrir à la volé sur Roy. Sous le coup de la surprise, Riza lâcha les papiers qui allèrent s'éparpiller à leurs pieds. Elle se baissa brusquement et les rassembla frénétiquement.

- Oh non, je vais être en retard.

Roy se mit à sa hauteur et commença à l'aider.

- Laissez Riza, je m'en occupe.

Elle se figea, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Roy sous l'intensité de son regard, rougit légèrement en se rendant compte de son laissé aller.

- Allez y, elle vous attend.

- Euh oui.

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

- Colonel… A ce soir, je vous appelle pour vous dire l'heure et le lieu.

- Ok, à ce soir.

Il retourna dans son bureau et se posta à la fenêtre. Il la vit courir pour traverser la base. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et avant de s'asseoir, se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau.

Il retient sa respiration, l'avait elle vu au travers de la vitre, pas à cette distance. Quoique, elle est l'œil du faucon.

Elle monta dans la voiture et démarra. Elle conduisit jusqu'à chez elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte car elle l'a vu l'observer et ça avait achevé de la déstabiliser après l'utilisation de son prénom.

Arrivé sur le perron de sa maison la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tara surexcitée.

- Alors ma biche, tu es prête pour une après midi de shopping ?

Un léger sourire se profila sur ses lèvres.

- Je sens que mon compte en banque morfler !

- Oh allez !!! Je ne suis pas là souvent et je suis sûre que Central fourmille de vêtement sexy !

Elle se posta à coté de sa sœur dans une position équivoque.

Riza rit franchement.

- Laisses moi au moins le temps de me changer et après on ira manger un bout dans le centre ville.

-----

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait et vous continuerez à suivre.**_

_**Merci.**_


	3. Et la chrysalide éclot

_**Bonne lecture.**_

-----

Chapitre 3 : Et la chrysalide éclot

-----

Elles s'étaient installées à une terrasse sur une place ensoleillée. Riza avait troqué son uniforme contre une robe courte à bretelles en soie imprimée et ses rangers contre une paire de mules à talon haut assortie. Elles discutaient joyeusement sous le regard admiratif des hommes qui passaient par là. Riza pouffait de rire sur les anecdotes de sa sœur.

- Et alors cet idiot s'est imaginé qu'il allait me passer la corde au cou. Je te dit pas la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai dit que si j'étais encore avec lui, c'était par ce qu'il était un coup en or au lit. Ca lui a coupé toutes ses envies. Quel dommage.

Tara joua négligemment avec sa cuillère dans sa coupe de glace.

- Et toi, tu en es où avec ton colonel ?

Riza recracha la gorgé de café qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle prit sa serviette et s'essuya nerveusement la bouche, rouge comme un pivoine.

- De quoi tu parles !

- Allez, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, tu l'as dans la peau, je l'ai vu au premier coup d'œil.

Riza regardait sa sœur d'un air ahuri. Et se résigna.

- Pfff !! Tu as raison. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'empêche de tenter ma chance.

- Ah ouai ? Et quoi ?

- Ben déjà la plus importante. Nous sommes collègues et de surcroît, il est mon supérieur.

- Oui, mais vous n'avez qu'à vous faire discret !

- Ouai, c'est ça, ''Y a qu'à, faut que''. Ensuite il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Tara éclata de rire.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu as vraiment de la peau de saucisse dans les yeux. Il est raide dingue de toi.

- Pfff !!! Tu parles. Il change de nanas autant que de chemises, voir même plus. Je suis plus fleur bleue que toi, moi, j'ai besoin d'un homme qui ne fait pas que me sauter.

La jumelle prit un air outré.

- Tssss ! Plus fleur bleue. Il fut un temps, où ça t'était bien égale de savoir si il y avait un avenir. Tu devrais profiter. La réputation personnelle de ton Colonel précède celle de ton équipe.

Elle avait ponctué ses derniers mots par un clin d'œil. Riza prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Tu as raison, mais il est hors de question que je tente le coup avec Mustang. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation. Où va-t-on ce soir ?

- A L'Elégant. On m'a dit que c'était un bon restaurant.

- Parfait. Adieu l'hypothétique prince charmant et bonjour la luxure. Ce soir je vais me trouver un compagnon de jeu.

Elle trinqua avec le reste de son café et le bu cul sec.

- Alors, tu avais dit des magasins de fringue sexy ?

Tara sourit de toute ses dents. Elles réglèrent la note et partirent pour une après midi de shopping sous le soleil brûlant de l'été.

Au cour de l'après midi, Roy joua le colonel exemplaire et paracheva tout le documents en prenant soin de les compulser avant. En fait, ça lui permit de passer le temps jusqu'à l'appel des sœurs Hawkeye.

- Ah Tara, Vous vous amusez bien ?

- …

- Oh oui je connais. Je préviens le reste de l'équipe.

- …

- Ok, je passe vous prendre à 20h

- …

- A toute à l'heure.

20h pétante, Roy posait le doigt sur la sonnette. Le carillon retentit à travers la maison. Il entendit des fous rires et des bruits de course. La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde échevelée avec le rouge aux joues. Elle portait une jolie robe très moulante en dentelle noire sur une doublure beige.

- Oh Colonel. Venez, entrez. Nous ne sommes pas prêtes et Riza encore moins que moi.

Tara avait enfilé qu'un seul escarpin et sautilla sur un pied pour laisser passer Roy. Elle prit appuis sur la porte et glissa son pied dans la deuxième chaussure. Elle posa le pied parterre, se déhancha pour ajuster sa robe et passa ses mains dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus.

Roy avait regardé attentivement le moindre de ces gestes en se laissant imaginer que c'était bien Riza. Mais son visage s'assombrit. Riza ne tenterait pas une telle extravagance. Elle serait sûrement en pantalon et chemise.

Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna vers les escaliers. Il eu le souffle coupé. Il avait devant lui l'anti-thèse de tout ce qu'il avait pu pensé d'elle.

Elle portait une robe en jersey rouge, le décolleté descendait jusqu'au nombril les deux pans froncés qui cachait ses seins n'étaient retenus entre eux que par une fine chaînette en argent sous la poitrine et en un nœud dans la nuque. Le bas de la robe descendait juste un peu au-dessus des genoux. Deux longues fentes dévoilaient ses cuisses sur chaque cotés. Elle avait ourlé ses yeux avec un liner noir et recouvert ses lèvres avec un gloss rose pâle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une haute queue de cheval, même sa mèche rebelle qui lui tombait d'habitude sur le visage avait été domptée.

Elle passa devant lui et lui adressa un sourire. Il faillit tomber à la renverse. Et son parfum si caractéristique de fruit de la passion. Wow !! Il en était tout retourné.

Elle se pencha pour enfiler des sandales à bride et talon haut rouge. Ce mouvement exposa une petite partie de sa poitrine. Là, le cœur de Roy sauta un battement.

- Ca va Roy ? Tu es tout pâle. Demanda Tara.

- Euh … non… enfin si, je… Pffff !!! On y va ?

Riza ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air gêné de son Colonel. Elle avait mit dans le mille avec cette robe. Remarque il n'était pas mal non plus. Il portait un pantalon en lin beige et une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées sur ses avant bras, il avait nonchalamment laissé quelque boutons ouvert qui laissait entrevoir ses plaques militaires. Une paire de mocassin en daim beige complétait sa tenue.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa pochette dans la quelle il vit biller le métal d'une arme à feu. Puis s'approcha de lui et essuya doucement le sang qui coulait de son nez. Roy fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas les poser sur elle.

_C'est pas possible elle fait exprès, je vais devenir fou._

- On y va.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la maison ravie de son petit effet. Au moins, depuis toutes ses années, elle n'avait pas perdu son pouvoir de séduction.

-----

**_Suite au prochain épisode._**

**_Merci à Trynyty_**


	4. Fuite en avant

Ici c'est idem, j'ai pas assez de temps pour faire tout ce que je dois faire, je suis overbookée. Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement faut que je termine cette fic mais j'ai été perturbé par la lecture d'un autre manga, mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve...

Bonne lecture.

------

Chapitre 4 : Fuite en avant

------

L'Elégant était un établissement particulier. C'était un bateau amarré sur le canal du centre ville. Sur le pont supérieur, était installé le restaurant et juste ne dessous un bar club qui permettait de passer la soirée entière sur le bâtiment.

Le reste de l'équipe attendait déjà sur le quai quand la voiture de Roy s'arrêta le long du trottoir. Il fit le tour du véhicule et aida les jeunes femmes à descendre. Les quatre compères n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Havoc en laissa tomber sa cigarette, Breda se mordit la langue, de la buée s'était formée sur les lunettes de Fuery et pour la première fois, les yeux de Falman étaient grand ouvert.

Une fois embarqué, le bateau lâcha les amarres et navigua sous la pale lueur de la lune et des lumières de la ville. Le spectacle était magnifique et le repas succulent. Pendant tout le dîner, le petit groupe papota joyeusement. Tara se plaisait à raconter les anecdotes de leur enfance au grande damne de Riza.

- Riza et moi, nous étions plutôt populaire au lycée, mais elle, elle attirait les garçons car elle se plaisait à les faire mourir d'amour. C'était une vraie garce.

- Tara !!!! T'abuses là !!

- Ah ouai !!! Je crois pas !!! Les gars étaient tous à tes pieds et t'avais la fâcheuse tendance à les snober. Après, moi il ne me restait plus que les résidus de cœur brisé.

Riza était rouge comme une pivoine. Roy la regardait avec intensité. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'elle jouait le même jeu dans le quotidien sauf qu'elle ne cherchait plus l'intérêt des hommes qui l'entouraient.

- De toute manière, j'avais toujours assez d'atouts pour les consoler.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton enjôleur à l'adresse d'Havoc qui avait fait un bond sur sa chaise. Tara avait retiré une chaussure et caressait la jambe d'Havoc avec son pied.

- Bon et si on descendait ? Dit Riza.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar club. Elle pénétra dans la salle comme une reine, Une démarche assurée en arborant un sourire enjôleur. Elle avait réussit à capter l'attention de tout les mâles présent, même ceux qui étaient déjà accompagnés. Roy dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'attirer à lui comme pour marquer son territoire. Il comprit tout à fait ce que voulait dire Tara au cour du dîner.

Ils s'assirent sur les canapés et commandèrent des cocktails. Les conversations fusaient, elles tournaient essentiellement sur les différentes missions rocambolesques que les équipes respectives ont eu à couvrir. Riza riait à gorge déployée, émoustillé par les quelques verres d'alcool qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité. Roy participait activement à la gaieté ambiante et se plaisait à la regarder car le moindre de ses mouvements faisait frémir les pans de sa robe et dévoilait à chaque fois un peu plus de peau.

Le charme fut brisé quand elle se leva. Elle avait repéré une proie à son goût et s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses filets.

Roy observa son manège, il dut admettre qu'elle était très forte, il n'avait pas fallut deux minutes pour que l'homme soit prit sous le charme.

L'expression de Roy s'assombrit.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Il se leva et disparu dans la foule.

Tara, qui était collé à Havoc, poussa un profond soupir.

- Quels idiots ces deux là !

Havoc lui caressait la main.

- Tout le Qg s'est rendu compte de l'attirance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre sauf eux deux. Même le Généralissime les a déjà envoyé en mission d'infiltration où il devait jouer un couple marié, mais rien n'y a fait.

- Et toi, Jean, quelle mission serais tu prêt à faire avec moi…

Roy était accoudé sur la rambarde à la poupe du bateau. Il était plongé dans la contemplation des vagues générés par le déplacement du navire et ruminait des sombres pensées.

Une jeune femme brune s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

- Bonsoir, je vous ai vu sortir, vous semblé vous ennuyer. Peut être pourrais je égailler votre soirée.

Roy répondit à son sourire et saisit le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Après tout, pourquoi ne s'amuserait il pas aussi.

- Faites donc, je suis a vous. Roy Mustang, pour vous servir.

- Anna Lakusi.

Ils trinquèrent. Ils discutèrent longtemps, quand elle se décida à se rapprocher de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il posa une main sur sa hanche pour la coller à lui.

Soudain, la sensation d'être observé l'envahit. Il leva les yeux et découvrit Riza sur le pont supérieur qui le fixait avec un regard vide d'expression, comme la statut d'une déesse. Ses cheveux et sa robe flottaient au vent. Ils restèrent les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre pendant un certain temps quand l'homme du bar apparu derrière elle. Il posa une main sur sa taille et de l'autre lui caressa le bras. Il lui dit quelque chose que Roy ne put comprendre. Elle rompit le lien visuel en tournant la tête et lui répondit en souriant. Elle fit demi-tour et partit, en lui jetant furtivement un dernier regard.

C'est la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu ce soir là.

Elle partit avec cet homme et lui avec cette femme.

Encore une fois, le procédé de rapprochement avait échoué.

-----

Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher. Ce Chapitre était un peu court mais promet une suite mouvementée…

Merci à tous.


	5. Chao émotionnel

Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

------

Chapitre 5 : Chao émotionel

------

Quand Roy referma la porte de chez lui, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il fut un peu surpris par sa véhémence, la plupart du temps les femmes le laissait prendre les commandes.

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et retira ses vêtements avec des mouvements lents. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et passa sa main dans son caleçon. Elle le massa jusqu'à ce que son membre devienne dur. Elle introduisit le gland dans sa bouche, le lécha et le suça avec avidité.

Elle avait dit qu'elle était animatrice en évènementiel. Une experte en relation humaine. Hum ! Il en était convaincu.

Quand elle sentit la main de Roy se crisper dans ses cheveux, elle se releva et le chevaucha. Elle n'eu aucun mal à s'empaler sur le sexe dressé de son partenaire. Elle imprima un mouvement de hanches de plus en plus rapide. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadé. Roy malaxait les seins et les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle gémissait de plaisir, et il sentait que la fin était proche.

De son coté Riza prenait un verre dans son salon avec William Baro, l'homme qu'elle avait accosté au bar club. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. William laissait traîner le bout de son doigt sur les parcelles de peau exposées de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et le prit par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur tout en se déshabillant mutuellement. Il l'allongea sur le lit et fit jouer ses doigts sur chaque zone érogène, jusque dans son intimité. Il lui avait dit qu'il était médecin, chirurgien dans un hôpital de Central. Des mains agiles et une connaissance approfondie en anatomie. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le premier palier de plaisir. Alors il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra avec une douceur calculée. Il opéra des subtiles mouvements concentriques qui firent remonté la fièvre.

Roy resserra ses mains sur la chaire de la femme qui se mouvait sur lui. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort de plus en plus vite, il la sentit se contracter autour de lui alors il se répandit en elle et prononça ces mots :

- Oh Riza !

Riza se laissa aller à la sensation brûlante du contact de son amant. Elle perdit le contrôle d'elle même et se laissa envahir par la vague orgasmique qui déferla en elle. Un nom lui échappa dans un soupir :

- Roy !!

Anna s'était figée. Elle regardait Roy avec des grands yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il comprit la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Elle se leva et ramassa ses vêtements.

- C'est la femme en robe rouge ?

Ca ne servait à rien de nier alors il hocha la tête d'un air penaud.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, tu la fixais avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Elle réajusta sa coiffure et son maquillage dans le miroir.

- C'est dommage. Au revoir Roy.

Et elle partit.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière, porta ses mains à son visage et poussa un soupir. Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il ferma les yeux et s'accouda contre le mur. Il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps en espérant trouver l'apaisement. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il sortit de la cabine et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir il eu l'impression qu'il se regardait d'un yeux inquisiteur.

- T'es vraiment con, mon pauvre.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir envahit par des rêves en compagnie de son lieutenant.

William eu le temps d'atteindre les sommets avant qu'elle ne prononce son nom, mais la chute fut rude. Il se retira et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle passa ses mains sur son propre visage pour essuyer les larmes qui lui venait spontanément.

Il soupira, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu l'as appelé deux fois. La première fois, j'ai cru que tu t'étais trompée.

Il se leva, enfila ses habits et déposa une carte sur la table de chevet.

- Tu es une femme bien, j'en suis certain. Appelles moi qu'en tu auras réussit à tirer un trait sur lui.

Quand il posa la main sur la poigné de la porte, elle se redressa.

- Je suis désolée.

Il lui sourit et partit.

Elle se laissa retomber en arrière.

- Et merde.

Elle alla prendre une douche et ressortit enveloppée dans un déshabillé de soie. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur en espérant pouvoir discuter mais personne ne répondit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le lit était vide. Elle devait être chez Havoc vu la façon dont elle avait jeté son grappin sur lui. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa choir sur les draps. Elle s'endormit immédiatement et fit des rêves peuplés par Roy.

------

Voilà j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas de cet interlude avec d'autre perso.

Merci à tous.

A+


	6. Mission

C'est dingue, on me garde beaucoup de rancune suite à la douloureuse perte de Riza dans "l'arme ultime", mais j'ai fait des efforts pour celle là et je remercie tout ceux qui suivent quand même.

Clin d'oeil à Akari ;-)

Bonne lecture.

-----

Chapitre 6 : Mission

-----

Le lendemain, le lieutenant Hawkeye et le sous Lieutenant Havoc pénétrèrent dans le bureau du colonel. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur eux quelques secondes puis les rebaissa.

- Bonjour Havoc, bonjour Tara.

- Wow ! Comment vous avez su ?

Il ne leva pas les yeux de ses papiers.

- Votre nez, il a une légère bosse. A quoi vous jouez ?

- Eh ben ! Bien vu l'aveugle. Vous avez du souvent la regarder pour avoir remarqué un détail pareil. On m'a cassé le nez au cours d'une mission. Je suis venu chercher Riza pour faire un tour sur le parcours de tir.

Roy la fusilla du regard.

- Bien vu l'aveugle ? Répéta t-il sur un ton sec. Le fait d'être en vacance ne vous autorise pas à me manquer de respect.

Elle afficha un air faussement terrifié.

- Houuu ! Mais c'est qu'il est terriblement en colère Monsieur Le Colonel Mustang. Dis moi, Jean, saurais tu pourquoi ? Moi j'ai une idée.

Son expression devint plus dure.

- C'est parce qu'il à laissé partir SON lieutenant Hawkeye avec un autre homme, cet abruti.

Roy se leva d'un bond en reversant le fauteuil. Il était rouge de colère.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Tara avait dégainé son arme et la pointait sur le torse du colonel. Il semblerait qu'elle a la gâchette aussi facile que sa sœur.

- Vous avez foiré votre chance, colonel, pour un homme qui se pavane en prétendant savoir ce que veulent les femmes, c'est vraiment pitoyable.

Elle rengaina son pistolet. Roy bouillait littéralement de rage.

- Je vais vous faire passer en cours martiale pour insubordination.

- Faites donc, Colonel, Faites donc. Dit elle en quittant de la pièce.

Havoc était resté figé face à la violence de l'échange. Roy le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

Il ne se fit pas prié et se précipita dehors en fermant la porte.

Roy avait atteint le paroxysme de sa colère. Il balaya d'un seul coup tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau avec un grognement rageur. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et fourra ses points serré dans ses poches en contractant les mâchoires. Il s'exhorta à reprendre son calme. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes. Il se décida enfin à ramasser les dossiers et autre matériels éparpillés sur le sol quand Riza pénétra dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Colon…

Elle regarda le désordre avec de grands yeux.

- Que s'est il passé ici, un ouragan ?

- Presque.

Il avait parlé sur un ton bourru. Elle se baissa pour l'aider à tout ramasser.

- Votre sœur est passée par ici. Je vais l'envoyer en cour martiale.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

- Elle m'a traité d'abruti !!!!

Riza pouffa de rire.

- ET CA VOUS FAIT RIRE !!!

Elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

- Non, non, Mon colonel.

Elle cacha son visage pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle se retenait. Il la regarda d'un air outragé puis son expression se radoucit et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux.

- En fait se qui me mets le plus en colère, c'est qu'elle a raison.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Riza, je… vous…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du général de brigade Mosiko. Il fut surprit par la scène incongrue qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

- J'arrive en pleine scène de ménage.

Les deux officiers blêmir. Leur supérieur rit de bon cœur face à leurs mines déconfites.

- Au moins, cette fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher de la place pour déposer un dossier. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Colonel. Nous avons une nouvelle affaire pour vous sur le feu.

- Vous aviez dit trêve de plaisanterie, il me semble.

- C'était plus fort que moi. Bref, trafique d'armes à destination du sud via Central.

- Une minute, Ri.. Lieutenant, faites entrer le reste de l'équipe, s'il vous plait.

Une foie tout les protagonistes présents, le général repris la parole.

- Il y a une semaine, le Qg sud a réussit à démanteler un réseau terroriste qui se fournissait en armes ici même dans un night club nommé ''Le Colisée'' semble t-il. Enquêtez dessus, trouvez les ramifications, ses dirigeants, tout ceux qui sont impliqués et mettez moi tout ça derrière les barreaux. Au boulot.

Quand le général fut sorti, Roy étudia les données dans le dossier et réfléchie à une marche à suivre.

- Falman, Essayez de voir si le club cherche du personnel.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard.

- Il cherche deux danseuses.

Tout le monde regarda Riza.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?... N'y pensez même pas.

Ils continuaient à la fixer avec intensité.

- Non, non et non, il en et hors de question. Colonel !

Elle se tourna vers lui et vu qu'il la détaillait en se frottant le menton.

- Ce ne sont que des danseuses d'ambiance, rien à voir avec des danseuses exotiques. Et si vous alliez postuler avec votre sœur !

Elle avait les yeux grand comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte. Elle sortit en claquant la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Tara.

- T'es toute rouge, toi aussi tu t'es fritter avec le Colonel ?

- Il veut nous faire infiltrer une boîte de nuit, toute les deux.

- Ah ouai ! C'est cool !! Je suis partante. Je vais pouvoir me venter d'avoir collaboré avec l'équipe du célèbre Colonel Mustang, Alchimiste de flamme.

Ce dernier avait ouvert la porte et affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Voilà, l'affaire est réglée.

Les yeux de Riza lançaient des éclairs. Elle avait sortit ses deux armes et ses doigts tremblaient sur les gâchettes. Elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment et alla s'enfermer dans le stand de tir et mitrailla littéralement la cible. Quand elle eu vidé tout ses chargeurs, elle avait prit une décision. Elle fit irruption dans le bureau.

- Bon, Tara. Enfiles ton survêt, on a une audition à passer.

-----

Il est un peu court celui là mais je vais essayer de poster plus vite.

Merci à tous.


	7. Séductrice tu seras

_**Tout d'abord, pardonnez moi pour les temps incroyable que j'ai mis à vous donnez la suite.  
**_

_**Toute la fic me vient d'abords de cette idée là, Riza en danseuse et après j'ai cherché comment la mettre ne scène voilà le résultat et ce n'est pas encore fini.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

--

Chapitre 7 : Séductrice tu seras

--

Elle revinrent pour le déjeuner au Qg. Tara sauta littéralement sur le bureau de Roy.

- Voilà, Monsieur Le Colonel, on commence ce soir.

Il la fusilla du regard et désigna son bureau. Tara fit une moue d'excuse et remit pied à terre.

- Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à vous apprêter, c'est une boîte très branchée.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Tara fit un clin d'œil à Roy et poussa Riza vers la sortie qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Mais là, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je me suis permit de réserver une table au Coq Blanc. Allez hop ! Tout le monde dehors.

- Nous avons une cantine dans la caserne. Signala Roy.

Tara plissa les yeux.

- Beurk !!

Personne ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme communicatif de Tara.

Ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Après avoir prit la commande Roy toussota et lança la conversation.

- Bon, Il faut mettre les choses au clair. Vous devrez compter l'une sur l'autre pour vous protéger. Nous essaierons de vous avoir le plus souvent possible en visuel mais il sera impossible de vous suivre partout comme dans les coulisses par exemple. Votre but, est de pêcher le maximum d'infos et de récupérer des preuves pour les confondre. Il faudrait essayer des connaître les fournisseurs et les clients du propriétaire de la boîte, qui se nomme Paolo Noty. Nous enquêtons sur un trafique d'arme, mais il n'est pas impossible que vous tombiez sur d'autre trafiques illégaux comme la drogue ou les contrefaçons. N'hésitez pas à collecter se genre d'info aussi.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à mettre au point les détails de la mission.

De retour au bureau, Roy espérait trouver un moment seul avec son lieutenant pour retenter l'approche avortée de tout à l'heure. Mais l'effervescence due à la préparation de la mission rendait cela impossible.

Il vu tout ses espoirs s'envoler quand Tara, comme à son habitude, déboula comme une tornade et tira Riza par le bras pour l'emmener se préparer.

--

En fin d'après midi, deux belles femmes complètement identiques avançaient d'une démarche assurée dans les couloirs du Qg de central. Les personnes qu'elles croisaient n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les femmes les scrutaient d'une air critique et les hommes avaient perdu leur capacité de réflexion, il en eu même un qui oublia de tourner au coin et se cassa le nez contre le mur.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le bureau de l'équipe du Colonel Mustang. Les quatre soldats qui s'y trouvaient restèrent hébétés.

Tara s'arrêta à la hauteur du bureau d'Havoc et adressa un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui ouvrait la porte du bureau de Roy. Riza sourit et disparu dans la pièce.

Elle s'adossa contre le battant qu'elle venait de fermer discrètement à clef.

Roy leva les yeux du paraphe qu'il feuilletait. Il resta époustouflé.

Elle était chaussée d'une paire de botte à talon haut et fin en cuir noir, des bandes de la même matière s'entrecroisaient autour des chevilles et des mollets maintenues à l'aide de boucle en acier. Elle portait un short ultra court noir et pardessus un porte-jarretelles en dentelle qui retenait des bas assortis. Elle arborait un bustier qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du nombril. Les parties latérales étaient transparentes, sur le devant se croisait un ruban de satin dont le noeud s'arrêtait au niveau d'un décolleté avantageux embelli par un pendentif improvisé avec ses plaques militaires accrochées à un galon d'organza. Elle affichait une coiffure déstructurée effilé par des mèches noires. Ces yeux, fardés de poudre noire, lui donnaient un air de panthère et pour ajouter une touche de couleur à ce look monochrome, elle avait appliqué un rouge à lèvre écarlate. Elle était d'une beauté tellement provocante que Roy ne put souffler mot. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du lieutenant. Elle s'avança vers lui et contourna le fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le bureau à coté de lui. Il suivit le mouvement qu'elle fit pour croiser les jambes en clignant frénétiquement des paupières. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

- Alors Colonel, vous n'avez rien à dire ?

Il émit un son inintelligible. Elle repoussa le fauteuil avec un talon et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et lui caressa la nuque. Il retint sa respiration. Le moindre de se mouvement le stimulait. Elle murmura à son oreille.

- Vous avez vraiment rien à dire ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, par contre Riza le sentit durcir contre elle. Elle accentua le contact et approcha ses lèvres des siennes si près qu'il en sentit sa chaleur mais sans le toucher.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler, je voulais juste voir votre… réaction.

Il était paralysé. Elle dessina ses lèvres du bout de la langue et apposa un léger baisé au coin de sa bouche.

- N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir ce soir.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en le laissant pantois.

Quand elle eu posé la main sur la poigné, il se leva brusquement.

- Riza… je… Faites… Faites attention.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais répondit avec un geste de la main et sortit.

- Tara, on y va.

Cette dernière se leva, fit un dernier baisé à Havoc et emboîta le pas décida de son aînée.

Quand elles furent hors de porté de voix, Tara l'interrogea.

- Alors, ça a été rapide. J'aurai pensé que…

- Tais toi, le processus est enclenché.

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait, elle avait capté son attention mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle l'avait subjugué.

Oui c'est ça, subjugué, il était resté pantelant comme en jeune adolescent transit d'amour avec le pantalon tendu. Des goûtes de sueur roulait sur son front quand il se laissa tombé sur son fauteuil. Il se frotta le visage pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer ses envies.

Il sortit de son bureau sous le regard appuyé de ses subordonnés.

- Alors chef, ça marche ? S'exclama Havoc.

Roy ne s'arrêta que devant la porte qui menait au couloir.

- Ferme la, Havoc.

- Euh oui mais… vous avez du rouge… là…

Et il désigna le coin de la lèvre. Roy devint écarlate et s'essuya nerveusement.Il repris contenance.

- Havoc, dépêchez vous, on sort ce soir.

Puis il partit les mains dans le dos, Havoc sur ses pas, fit le signe de la victoire à ses collègues.

--

_**Voilà, une fois de plus je remercie tout le monde et surtout continuez de me laisser des coms ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**_

_**Et je vous promets de vous poster la suite plus rapidement !**_

_**A+**_


End file.
